lovesick
by ivan n'scent
Summary: love transforms princes to poets; the thoughts he writes down; the papers he slips inside the glass jar. (a/n. prepare for a shitload of cheesiness)
1. Chapter 1

**foreword**

this is supposed to be a poetry book,

a collection of poems telling the story of a prince who fell in love—

but then again this is hardly poetry

for i am no poet.

p.s.

lowercase intended.

For the next chapters, it is len speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**heart attack.**

funny how your beauty

stirred my heart,

because when i first saw you

i finally understood

what the hell is a

heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**anticipating.**

people keep on saying

"true love comes

only once in a life time";

but, darling, when you

pass by my sight

i know they're all

feeding me nothing but lies.


	4. Chapter 4

**in silence.**

"it's a prince's duty to

welcome his guests,"

the queen told me.

"it's the prince's duty to

dance every lady,"

the king whispered to me.

"is it a prince's duty to dance

me this long?" she asked me.

"who cares about the guests and the ladies

when holding your hand is the best

part of my evening?"

–if only i could say that.


	5. Chapter 5

**secret.**

i was told how much i changed

within a short span of time;

my cousin kaito said

i looked so smitten, oftentimes he caught me

smiling at the sky.

i wanted to tell him it's because of her hair...

it reminds me of the heavens;

but then again– _she_ –i just want to keep her a secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**i didn't know.**

i asked the queen when would she host another ball.

"that, i didn't know." she asked me back, "why, my prince len, are you so eager?

you, who hated parties and dancing ladies?"

i gave her a tight smile, thinking if it would be too bold of me

to confess that i want to marry some lady.

in my silence, the queen found the answer.

"and what is her name?" the queen peered down at me so motherly.

"that, i didn't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**worry.**

four days and three nights–

i've spent so long thinking about who she really was;

not a name, not a place –

i have no clue where she could be found.

four days and three nights–

i've been playing the same scene in my mind;

the lady who passed by me that very night,

without a curtsy, without a smile–

she had no idea who i was.

four days–

i've been wondering why,

three nights–

she looked my way and just blinked her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**tale.**

it was supposed to tell the lonely flights of a lonely prince,

funny how one fateful night changed the plans he had in mind–

or perhaps his _everything._

so now i write about a lonely pen and a lonely prince,

and how he longed for a lady he fell in love with.

–the queen asked me if i found her yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**cries.**

kaito asked me to go hunting with him, and i said yes.

so into the woods we rode our horses and looked for deers and hares.

we went our separate ways under the high noon sun,

but instead of hunting, i stared so much at the cloudless sky.

i delved into my memories for any mention of her name,

because she told it perhaps,

and i was too bewitched by her beauty to hear it that very night.

i looked up to the sky for it reminded me of her hair;

keep squinting if i should, i wouldn't mind, because there's no pain i couldn't endure

 _just to make her mine._

* * *

 **a/n. by this time im puking now coz i never wrote something this freaking sappy and cheesy and maudlin and it was len thinking of ** (must be obvious) so yeah ****


	10. Chapter 10

**the governess**

It was a surprise to see her,

my fair little sister,

smiling brighter the high noon sky.

her study was neat, much to my surprise,

for she spoke of the new governess

the queen had got for her.

i envy her youth since everything was simple;

and i wish i was a child, too,

who would be gleeful with such cheap news.

there were footfalls thundering

against the floorboard;

the teacher has come,

and i shall depart.

however, when i turn around,

cat got my tongue;

and the fairest governess looked at me in the eyes.

 _'Princess Rin, she is you governess.'_

i stood and held my sister as though she was a babe,

and i bowed before the lady and said,

 _'Care if I watch over my princess today?'_

 _'It depends,'_ said she. _'To whoever you are referring to, Your Highness.'_

finally, the heavens granted my wish, for a portion of sky

had come down from the heavens to stay by my side.

strange it was, for she knew who i was this time.


End file.
